Glenn Rhee, K-Pop Star
by Gobsmack Applejack
Summary: Daryl gets a call late one night. He packs up his things and leaves for Florida early the next morning. He'll be in Orlando in 6 hours. Some K-pop star needs a roadie ASAP.


Long ass author's note right here:

So, I have to give a big disclaimer. I do not know much about K-pop. At all really. I've seen a couple videos. This idea just stuck in my head so I did a little, very little, research and tried to flesh it out.

Also, I know nothing about concert set up or roadies or stage construction. Made all that up too. If you are at all versed in these subjects, please suspend your disbelief, or let me know how to improve the unbelievable/improbable/incorrect parts. Come to think of it, there's probably some kind of roadie union which would make this whole story implausible. Well, all I can say is - fiction.

My sincere apologies to bgn. I know I've brazenly stolen several ideas and turns of phrase from her in this story. That's because I read her stories so often, her writing haunts my brain. I guess I'm trying to imitate her style, though I can't quite capture the wit and sweetness she creates. Sigh.

I used Google translate for the parts in Korean. I have no idea if these parts make sense in the context I use them. The Korean parts in Daryl's POV (Daryl hearing someone speaking Korean) I wrote only in Korean, since he wouldn't be able understand what's being said. The translations will be in the other POV or in the end notes. The parts from Glenn's POV (Glenn speaking or hearing Korean) will be in English in _italics_ since I want you to understand what is being said since he would understand it. But keep in mind Daryl wouldn't understand it, if he's in the scene. Okay?

If you are totally unfamiliar with k-pop you might watch this video. I thought it was a really sweet depiction of the life of a kpop star - sort of what I imagine for Glenn in this story. Kim Hyun-Joong is from the only K-Drama I've watched (partially) Boys over Flowers. watch?v=uwaVA2ZS1kk

* * *

Daryl

Daryl gets a call late one night. He packs up his things and leaves for Florida early the next morning. He'll be in Orlando in 6 hours. Some K-pop star needs a roadie ASAP.

He typically spends one season out of each year in Florida on the technical crew at the Amway Center in Orlando. Because of his expertise he earns top dollar for his time and then he goes back to Georgia where he doesn't have to work the rest of the year. A friend he met in Atlanta had helped him find this career. They'd both been into the local music scene there and found work setting up equipment and staging at smaller clubs in exchange for free tickets, which turned into larger clubs for pay, which then led to classes at the city college on electrical set ups and pyrotechnic displays, leading to jobs at some really big venues. Tyreese, was first to move to Florida, but when he started making good money he invited Daryl to join him. Eventually Daryl worked out the one-season-of-work-per-year schedule. Tyreese works three on and one off. They don't see each other much anymore, working alternate seasons, but it looks like he'll see his friend this time around.

He arrives at the venue just before lunch and finds Tyreese. They catch up over food and his friend fills him in on the job. The performer goes by the stage name G-Man but his real name is Rhee Ji-hoon. The manager said they can call him Glenn if they ever need to talk to him. Daryl's there because the production stage manager for the tour got really sick, tried working through it, then landed himself in the hospital when he got worse. The hospital is keeping his visitors and communication to a minimum for his recovery so the whole stage construction has come to a stand still. It's the first stop in their tour so the crew has never set it up before. At least not this one. New tour, new stage.

Daryl or Tyreese usually serve as the venue liaison for the travel crew, but this time it looks like they'll be in charge of the whole set up. They spend the afternoon looking over the plans as the first trucks unload. It's easy enough to figure out - this performer actually used top notch designers who provided clear and detailed plans - and they are able to give directions to the crew leads who then communicate in Korean to the rest of the roadies. Over the next few days the stage, rigging, lights, lasers and giant LED screens are installed without a hitch. The tour manager is thinking of foregoing the pyrotechnics until he finds out Daryl and Tyreese can handle those too. Because of their help the construction only takes the usual three days and the show can go on as scheduled.

Daryl's never really heard Asian pop music before, but it's pretty catchy and the guy has a nice voice. He listens and watches while he and Tyreese go over the stage one last time. He's amazed that such an obscure musician can fill a venue this big. Tyreese told him all three shows were sold out.

The special effects cues are intricate and there are a lot of large scale stage props. There are what seem like fifty backup dancers rehearsing in various spots around the stage. Honestly, it looks like one of those really big productions, like Beyonce or Lady Gaga.

He remains onstage, hidden, during the show to keep an eye on the special effects. Glenn looks quite different in costume. Heavy eyeliner, styled hair, clothes with a lot of straps, chains and layers. There are several costume changes too. A couple right near the spot Daryl is stationed. He sees Glenn stripped to just tight black briefs before he's toweled off and helped into the next outfit and rushed back on stage.

It's an elaborate production and Daryl is mesmerized. Glenn is singing and dancing with the boy and girl back up dancers swarming over the rest of the stage. The mood changes and he's under a spotlight singing a ballad. There's a video on the giant screen of a girl - some kind of tragic love story or something. The audience, all teenage girls, is screaming and throwing flowers and gifts onto the stage.

Later in the show something catches his eye and he calls Tyreese on the headset to get him ready with a fire extinguisher. Daryl starts one of the smoke machines a little before the regular cue and Tyreese is able to extinguish the tiny smoldering pile on the stage without anyone the wiser. Still, he'll have to mention it to the manager, Kyung-Min after the show.

After the show he keeps an eye out during cleanup and finds the offender in a pile of stage debris. A pair of lacy panties. The sheer polyester material catches fire like tissue paper. Sparks from the pyro effects must have landed on it. Usually the performer's crew is aware of this danger and does a sweep between each song. They must not know about this concert tradition.

Daryl wanders the backstage halls looking for the manager but so far, nothing. He sees the door to the performer's dressing room slightly ajar and wonders if Kyung-Min is in there with Glenn. He knows the rules about bothering the talent, but wants to make sure he passes on the message in case he forgets before the next day's show. He'll just peek in and leave if Kyung isn't there.

He stands at the slightly open door and raises his hand to knock. What he sees through the narrow opening strikes him dumb, and ... hard. The door to the bathroom is open and the singer - Glenn - is stepping out of the shower, drops of water clinging to his body, every inch of skin on display. He's drying his hair, the towel blocking his eyes so he doesn't immediately see Daryl, but Daryl can't make his feet move or his eyes look away so eventually Glenn spots him. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks over.

 _"Geu ge ppalli. Dangsin-eun modeun geos-eul eod-eul nayo .."_

His tone is friendly (Daryl thinks, he can't really tell in another language) but his words cut off as he opens the door and realizes it's not who he thinks it is. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry! Sorry." Daryl apologizes and backs away quickly, hands up appeasingly, maybe defensively. "I was lookin' for Kyung-Min... about the panties. And I don't figure you're understandin' me so I'll just leave you to your..." He waves a hand towards the room and turns quickly. He hustles down the hall as fast as he can with a hard on.

Shit. This could be trouble for him. Peeping on talent when they're in the shower? Maybe Glenn won't complain. Maybe he didn't realize how long Daryl had stood there. That's the best he can hope for. Shit. He checks on the stage and makes sure everything is shut down and locked up for the night, then texts Tyreese that he's finished up with closing duties. And then he groans inwardly. He should have texted or called Kyung-Min instead of trying to chase him down in the dressing rooms. He sends a text to the manager about the panties and heads to his motel room to get in whatever sleep he can before having to wake up for work tomorrow.

It feels creepy, but he can't help remembering the sight of all that pale smooth skin, tiny brown nipples and flaccid cock in a patch of neatly trimmed black pubic hair. He masturbates to that image before falling asleep and then again in the late morning when he wakes up. He checks his phone and Tyreese has texted asking if he wants to meet for lunch. Daryl confirms a restaurant and hops in the shower. He thinks about Glenn again. Wonders how old he is. Those Asian pop stars are probably young, he thinks. Or maybe they just look young. He shakes his head like it will help him stop thinking along these lines, and then reminds himself the show will be done in a couple of days; the tour will move on and he'll go back to Georgia so it doesn't really matter.

He and Tyreese eat lunch and talk about the shows they've worked since seeing each other last. Tyreese laughingly tells him about the kids' musical groups - groups of adults performing kids songs for a bunch of toddlers and their moms - that have started taking a share of the venue's bookings. It's easy work since the stages and lighting are simple, without much in the way of special effects. And apparently those artists are clearing several hundred million dollars a year.

Tyreese tells Daryl about meeting Karen, a Production Assistant for the hip hop artist T-Dog. They've been seeing each other for a couple months now. Tyreese's sister, Sasha, just became a firefighter in Jacksonville and has been dating a guy named Bob who works as an EMT. Daryl tells Tyreese that his brother Merle is dating his lawyer, Andrea. Well, his former lawyer. Merle hired her to defend him against charges of operating an illegal distillery, but they hit it off so she found someone else at her firm to represent him. Luckily she wasn't turned off by his obvious guilt.

Tyreese asks if Daryl is seeing anyone. He's one of the few people, maybe the only person besides his few sex partners, who knows that Daryl is gay. Daryl tells him no. He doesn't know why Tyreese bothers asking anymore. He's never dated anyone seriously and at thirty he's not sure he ever will. It's just, he hasn't met many people that he's wanted to get to know any further than a couple of casual hook ups. He thinks maybe he's so used to hiding his feelings he can't actually relax enough to feel comfortable around anyone. Strangely, his mind wanders back to Glenn.

As they're finishing up Daryl's phone buzzes in his pocket so he checks the text. It's the manager saying Ji-hoon - Glenn - would like to see him in his dressing room, would 4 pm work for Daryl?

Oh fuck. Daryl feels the blood drain from his face. He texts back 'No problem. I'll be there at 4.' and tells Tyreese they should head into work.

Once at the stage he's kind of nervous and jumpy while he and Tyreese check and reset some of the equipment. They take a break for a bit so Daryl looks up on his phone how to say 'I'm sorry' in Korean. He even pulls aside one of the crew, points to the words on his phone and practices his pronunciation. The guy eventually understands what he's trying to do and helps him get it right.

At five 'til four he goes to the dressing room and knocks on the door. Glenn opens it himself and smiles when he sees Daryl. He's wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt and looks really good. (Daryl mentally berates himself for noticing. He's here to get his hand slapped, not check out the talent.) He looks around but doesn't see anyone else. He thought for sure Kyung-Min or a translator would be there. Glenn opens his mouth to say something but Daryl cuts him off.

"Look, uh. _Jwe-song-ham-ni-da._ Uh. That's all I know in Korean. But it would be a big, uh, favor, if you didn't complain about me to my boss or anything. I was just lookin' fer Kyung-Min to tell him the panties the girls throw on stage tend to catch fire with the sparks from the pyro, and I didn't think - well, I'm sorry - Uh, _Jwe-song-ham-ni-da_ I bothered you about it."

He stops and realizes he's been rambling. It's strange. He's doesn't usually run off at the mouth like that, but something about Glenn makes him nervous. He finally looks up into his eyes and he's smiling.

"Yeah, we don't get the panty throwers in Korea," he says without a hint of an accent, except maybe a hint of speaking like someone from up north, maybe the midwest.

Daryl's mouth falls open.

* * *

Glenn

I arrive in Orlando for the second time in my life. The first was when I was eight and came to see Disneyworld with my family. This time I'm alone. Well, alone if you don't count the entourage of seventy I bring with me for the concert tour. Make that sixty nine. Jun-Young my production stage manager is in the hospital with some highly contagious stomach virus and the resulting dehydration. Kyung-Min, my tour manager finds a replacement and the show goes on.

I hang out at the hotel room until they call me in for sound check. Watching American TV reminds me of my childhood and it makes me sentimental. An assistant calls and the driver picks me up and takes me to the event center.

I sort of fell into the K-pop scene ass backwards several years ago. My parents emigrated to the US when I was four and I grew up in Michigan for the most part. When it came time to apply for college, I decided to come out to them too. We had a big fight and I knew I didn't want to stick around for them to try and 'deprogram' me through their church group or something. Luckily, my halmoni was happy to have me stay with her in Korea and I was able to get into a really great university music program there. That's another disappointment for my parents; my not going to medical school. They've started to warm up, what with my success. I'm not sure how I feel about that. But whatever. I still call them every week and I've flown them to Korea several times to see family and my shows. I had their house remodeled a couple years ago. Last year I bought them new cars.

Anyway, during college I wrote some songs and was able to record them during a studio production class. They turned out pretty well and one of them started getting a lot of play on the university radio streaming channel, then a lot of downloads on my Cyworld page. Then someone set it to a fan video of a popular k-drama and it went viral.

A friend of one of my professors who worked at a studio asked to meet me. Within a year I had signed a contract, recorded an album, made two music videos and started promoting and touring.

That was three years ago. Normally a K-pop star has gone through years of tryouts, training, and makeovers (sometimes with lots of plastic surgery) before getting a hit and going on tour. I'm pretty lucky to have made it big, especially at my age. I'm 24. Pretty over the hill for this industry.

I only have a few more quarters to finish to get my degree, but at this point, I'm not sure it'll happen. I don't think I'll do the K-pop thing much longer though - it gets old after a while and it's a hard lifestyle to maintain. Actually, it's the image that is hard to maintain. Homosexuality is not marketable in a K-pop idol so I have to stay in the closet! I even have a fake girlfriend - one of the girls, Min-Ji, from the group Glitter! and I have a sham relationship. She's actually dating her much older manager, which is also an image no-no. We go to appearances together and I'll occasionally stop by her place with flowers or something. We're pretty good friends actually. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked for so long.

Being in the US again has made me realize I feel more at home here than in Korea. It's a strange revelation. To feel more at home in a place where a majority of the people don't look like me, and who look at me like I'm a foreigner. In Korea I look like everyone else, but it's hard to connect on a personal level with someone when the things that make you who you are they haven't even heard of. I grew up playing soccer, recreating moves by The Rock, Chris Jericho and Stone Cold Steve Austin, listening to Kid Rock and Linkin Park, and crushing on Pacey Witter and the Winchesters.

I guess I'm feeling kind of lonely. I broke up with my ex, Seong - another K-pop solo artist - two years ago, and haven't been with anyone since. It's hard because I have to be very careful about who I pursue a relationship with. Anyone I'm with would have to be discrete and not mind staying under the radar. What makes it harder is that I don't know who wants to be with me because of my fame. And the fact that Seong has fucked all the gay guys in the industry doesn't help. It's just getting to be a very isolating lifestyle and I'm ready to leave it.

I'll be here on tour through the summer so I'll see how I feel at the end of that time and decide where to go from there.

The stage looks good, even better than the one we had when I toured Korea so I'm happy with the substitute roadies. I'll have to let Kyung know.

The show goes well. There's a lot of energy from the crowd and the lights and special effects are great. One smoke cue goes off a bit early and then I see the stage hand with the fire extinguisher and I understand. One of the sparks from the special effects must have caught on something thrown on stage. It makes me feel safe that they're paying such close attention. I might not even have known what happened except I know all the effects cues so well.

After the show I ask Kyung to get some key lime pie and moonshine. That might sound crazy but key lime pie because, well, Florida, and moonshine because I've been reading up on the microdistilleries popping up in the US. Hey, if you're in the south you have to try moonshine, right?

He also wants to get his hands on some Cuban cigars. Normally for errands like food, alcohol and smokes he can send one of his assistants. But since Cubans can be hard to find (too many counterfeits out there) and expensive, he didn't want to trust someone with the risk, all that cash and any language problems. I'm not one to have a party in my room after a concert - anymore - but I like to hang out with Kyung and a few others to relax and unwind.

While waiting, I take a quick shower to get off most of the makeup, hair product and body glitter. After I dry off I see Kyung at the door. I'm surprised he got back with all the stuff so quickly and go to tell him that, but I'm cut short when I realize it's not him.

 _"That was quick! Did you find everything- "_

The most gorgeous man I've ever seen is standing at my door. He looks scared.

"Sorry! Sorry." He backs away from the door, away from me. "I was looking for Kyung-Min... about the panties. And I don't figure you're understandin' me so I'll just leave you to your..." He gestures to my dressing room, turns away and walks quickly down the hall. Good thing because I'm starting to get hard which would be impossible to hide wearing nothing but a towel. I'm always pretty keyed up after performing and now my libido just got kicked into overdrive. Not that I'd hump the nearest guy I find after each show! But there's definitely a high you have to come down from on show nights. That's probably why I stayed with Seong so long. We were on tour together and it was a good ... release. And convenient. And I didn't know he was cheating on me.

I watch the guy's ass as he walks away and consider masturbating in the dressing room. I don't, only because I'm expecting Kyung any minute now, so I get dressed instead. I have to figure out how to see him again. Okay, so I masturbate thinking of him in my hotel room later.

The next day I ask Kyung about the scruffy white guy with nice arms and he tells me his name is Daryl Dixon, our emergency substitute roadie and savior for setting up my stage. I have Kyung tell him to meet me in my dressing room at 4. I'm not sure what I'll say. Maybe just 'Thanks for filling in on short notice.' Maybe 'Can I suck your dick please?' Kidding. He's probably straight. He definitely thinks I don't speak English. I'll just test the waters and go from there.

He comes in and right away apologizes. I think he thinks I'm upset he bothered me in my room. I know venue workers can get into trouble for that if the performers are assholes or extremely private. He apologizes to me _in Korean!_ I'm swooning. I feel like one of those teenage fans and my idol just touched my hand as he's singing on stage. Okay, like one of _my_ fans when I touch their hands from the stage, heh.

He has a southern drawl which I've never found particularly attractive before but, damn! I can feel my pulse speeding up and my breathing getting heavier just from looking at him and listening to him.

He's finished talking and looks nervous. I should say something.

"Yeah, we don't get the panty throwers in Korea."

His jaw drops. It's pretty cute. I try not to imagine sticking my dick in his mouth.

"You didn't bother me or anything. In fact, I wanted to thank you. For filling in last minute, and apparently saving me from a stage fire."

"Oh. Yeah. No problem. Wasn't a big deal. Those underwear things burn up quick. Probably wouldn't of spread unless they're near somethin', but it woulda been distractin' from the show."

I want to talk to him more and listen to his voice.

"You want a drink?" I open the mini fridge and grab a water for myself.

"I'll take a coke, thanks." I hand it to him and our fingers touch. My heart flutters. I sit on the sofa and gesture for him to join me. He sits at the other end.

"So, how is it you're so great, but still available...last minute?" I ask. He answers straightforwardly, not picking up on my flirting.

"I only work part of the year. I don't have much in the way of living expenses back in Georgia, so I only gotta work a few months. I was off so..." he shrugs. His hands fiddle with the soda can. He looks at me nervously.

"Can I ask... Did you...learn English in Korea?" His brow is furrowed. He can't figure me out. I like it.

"I grew up in Michigan until I was 18. Then went to Korea to live with my grandmother. I learned Korean from my parents, but had to brush up when I moved there. I actually feel more American than Korean."

He looks surprised for just a moment, then nods.

"That makes sense. You sound like you're from here."

I'm not sure why, but his questions don't raise my racism hackles. Usually if some white person asks why I speak English so well (actually, they usually ask 'how come I speak English so _good?'_ ) it comes off to me as racist. Like, look at you. You obviously aren't from here so it's amazing that you can speak the language. This is different. It feels like he is genuinely interested in me.

We talk about Michigan and Georgia and make the usual small talk about ourselves for an hour until I absolutely have to get my hair and makeup done. At this point I'm hooked. I can't imagine not seeing him after we leave Orlando. I'm trying to think of how I can add an Atlanta date to my tour when I have a brilliant idea.

"Hey, can you go to New York with us? I don't think my guy will be recovered enough by the next show."

"Uh. You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He stares at me for a few seconds while he rubs his chin scruff. Oh fuck. I want to feel that scruff on my balls as he sucks me off.

"Yeah, okay. I can swing it. I'll have to stop at home first. Can I catch up to you on the road?"

"Yes. Sounds great! I'll talk to Kyung about it and he'll work out the details."

I go to the door and my makeup and hair girl is waiting outside. Daryl excuses himself to go back to work.

That night's performance is fantastic. I'm smiling like crazy the whole show.

The next day I hang out at the arena instead of resting at the hotel like I usually do. I stick around to watch Daryl work. He's very meticulous. Especially with the special effects. I've seen pyro guys doing their thing before, they didn't seem to be anywhere near as thorough as Daryl is. I feel very safe in his hands.

I'm practicing some choreography on stage just so I can be close to him. I see him leave the stage and I follow, hoping to strike up a conversation. He's taking a smoke break. Great! I can bum a smoke and talk to him. I don't really smoke, but I can if the situation calls for it. This absolutely does.

This time I ask about how he started doing this kind of work. It's interesting; he basically found this career because of his love of music. We have something in common! I tell him about starting on a degree in music before becoming a singer. We talk about music we like and concerts we've seen until I get a text from my stage manager that I'm needed backstage. I tell Daryl I'll see him later.

Kyung brings me a boba tea as I'm getting my makeup and hair done for my last show here. He sits down to give me some administrative updates.

"So, Daryl Dixon is signed on to go with us to New York. I bought him a plane ticket to meet us there. Easier."

"Good." I'm a little disappointed we won't be traveling in the caravan together. Roadies don't ride with performers, but I could find a reason. That's a lot of time in a bus to get to know each other that we won't have. I'll just have to make the time in New York count.

"Oh, and I hired a new assistant. He'll start on Tuesday."

"Okay. Does he need any training?"

"No, he's worked concerts before. I just have to tell him not to date the dancers." He makes a face, because he has to deal with that all the time. I'm sure my face shows dismay as I realize I can't start up anything with Daryl now that he's going to be working for me. It's one thing to date an employee of the venue, another thing altogether to date one of _my employees._ Crap.

I need to talk to him, lay it all out. I don't even know if he's gay, though I'm hopeful. I only have one more performance here and then I'll be leaving Orlando, with or without him. I hope it's with. I ask Kyung to have Daryl come to my dressing room after the show tonight.

* * *

Daryl

Kyung's text asks Daryl to go to Glenn's dressing room after the show. Daryl leaves the stage management in Tyreese's hands and goes backstage before the show ends. He wants to get there while Glenn is still on stage so he can think of what he's going to say. Of course it may depend on what Glenn has to say. What if the stage manager is recovered and they don't need him to join the tour? Glenn will leave for the next city and Daryl will never see him again. That would be...disappointing. They talk so easily together. Daryl feels a connection and thinks Glenn does too. After all, Glenn sought him out on his break, invited him to sit and talk in his dressing room. Neither one of them said anything, but he thinks Glenn is gay. Do straight guys groom in Korea? He resolves to ask if Glenn would be interested in anything more than friendship, which itself isn't even a sure thing. He probably meets so many people all over the place he can't remember any of them once he moves on.

Daryl lets himself into the unlocked dressing room and finds a tall Korean guy reclining on the couch looking at his cell phone. There's a duffle on the floor next to him and a casual air about him. He looks up leisurely and lifts his chin at Daryl.

"Hey, you the new assistant?" He has a strong accent, but it doesn't make him difficult to understand.

Daryl pauses. Maybe that's what his title is, he's not sure. But he definitely is the new guy on the tour so he'll go with it.

"Yeah."

"Great. Can you go out and get me two dozen long stemmed roses?" He stands and pulls some money from his wallet and hands Daryl three hundred dollar bills.

"Uh. Who're you?" Daryl tries to sound polite about it, but doesn't know why this guy thinks he should be running his errands. He didn't sign on to be an errand boy.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm Seong-Hyeon, Ji-hoon's boyfriend. Don't spread that around. They told you, right?" Daryl's heart drops. So, Glenn's gay, but has a boyfriend. He probably wanted Daryl in the room to take care of Seong-Hyeon, see if he needs anything while Glenn is onstage. Maybe he did sign on to be an errand boy. He nods and takes the bills.

"Anything else?" he forces the words out.

"Hmmm. A bottle of Armand de Brignac. Think you can find that?" He counts out three more bills.

Daryl nods and takes the money. He heads out wondering what he got himself into. Would he have to watch Glenn and Seong getting cozy in New York? Buy them food and alcohol and shit? His only consolation is that he's only signed on for eight more days and then the tour will move on to Chicago. He'll fly back to Georgia, back to his quiet, predictable life.

It's a good thing Seong showed up when he did, Daryl thinks. Otherwise he might have made a fool of himself talking to Glenn. He stops at several shops to find the nicest roses available. They're packed into a huge gold window box and a large vase is packed in another box. At the liquor store he pays extra to get the champagne bottle chilled with liquid nitrogen and also gets champagne glasses and heads back. His arms are loaded down when he gets to the backstage hallway and he can see Glenn at the other end of the long corridor with his handlers. He must just be getting off stage and looks sweaty and exhausted. His shirt is gone and people are handing him towels and bottled water. Daryl hesitates before going back to the room since they'll arrive at the door about the same time. Will Seong want it to be a surprise? He's saved from that dilemma by a hand pulling him down a side hallway.

"You got it. Great!" Seong takes the boxes and the wine bag from Daryl's arms, nodding and smiling in satisfaction as he feels the chilled bottle. Daryl pulls out the change but Seong waves it off.

"Keep it. You're good. Finding a good assistant is impossible. Ji is lucky he has you."

"Anything else?" Daryl asks, even though he doesn't want to.

"Wait, yeah. Come with me. You can set this up." He hands the vase box to Daryl along with the bag with the champagne glasses. He strides off down the hall, box of flowers and champagne bottle in hand like some great romantic leading man. Daryl follows behind like some kind of sidekick manservant.

The door is closed but there are a lot of voices coming from inside. Seong knocks sharply, looks over at Daryl and winks.

"After-show fuck is the best."

Daryl looks away and tries to think about what he has to do for stage breakdown next because he doesn't want to think about Seong and Glenn fucking.

Someone opens the door, nods at Seong and wanders back into the dressing room. Daryl sees Glenn, still shirtless, slumped in the middle of the couch, head laid back, eyes closed. His bare feet are propped up on the coffee table in front of him. There's a girl toweling off his hair and face.

"Hey babe _._ " Seong calls.

Glenn's head snaps up and he looks at Seong in surprise.

 _"Yeogiseo mwo dodaeche mwohaneungeoya?"_

* * *

Glenn

Seriously, what the fuck is Seong doing here? He's the reason I wanted to leave Korea in the first place!

I'm already kind of irritated that Daryl wasn't here to meet me. And it's not like he's not around because I just saw him down the hallway carrying some boxes. I guess he's still working. Not that I expect him to be at my beck and call, but I was really looking forward to talking to him.

Seong moves into the room and kneels down in front of me. I sit myself up. He lays a gold box in my lap. It kind of looks like the one Daryl was carrying a minute ago. The window shows a bunch of long stemmed red roses.

 _"Babe, can we talk? It's kind of crowded in here."_

 _"No! I don't want to talk to you. I left Korea just so I_ wouldn't _have to talk to you! You should leave. I mean it."_ I push the box back at him.

Kyung hustles everyone else out of my room. I'm not surprised he doesn't force Seong to leave too. Kyung thinks I need to have it out with Seong once and for all.

It's only after everyone else is gone that I notice Daryl standing just outside the door. He looks uncomfortable.

"Daryl! Thanks for coming. I'll just be a minute." I want to make sure he's going to stay.

Surprisingly, Seong jerks his head at Daryl and it looks like he's asking him to come in. Daryl looks confused. He's biting his lip, which is so adorable I can't stand it. I want to spend time with him, but first I have to figure how to get this shithead to leave.

Seong holds out the box and bottle to Daryl who hesitantly takes them, then Seong nods towards the bathroom. Daryl goes in and I can hear him moving around. I'm confused, but I want to get Seong to leave so I turn back to him.

 _"Seong, we're not together any more. And honestly, I don't even want to see you. Can you please leave?"_

" _Ji, don't say that. I already said I'm sorry. I think we're good together. We need to go on tour again. Wasn't that fun? We belong together."_

Seong had started spreading rumors that we were going to go on tour together again. Nothing from his rep, but things started popping up on fan pages around the time his agency contacted my agency. I figured it out. I had my manager start planning the US tour soon after. It helped to quash the rumors and to shut him down.

Seong looks up at the bathroom door and I have to turn my head to see what he's looking at. Daryl is standing there setting the vase of roses on my makeup station. He goes back to the bathroom and brings out the sparkling wine and champagne flutes and puts them next to the flowers. Shit. Is Seong using Daryl as his assistant?! That is so messed up I can't even get any words out. Then, suddenly, a lot of words come rushing out.

"Get the fuck out of here, Seong! I don't want to get back together with your cheating ass and I don't want to see your stupid face anymore! I don't want to go on tour with you and I don't want you in this room! If you leave now I won't call security. If you don't, I will."

"Ji-"

Seong's voice is cut off when Daryl grabs him by the upper arm. "He asked you to leave." Daryl's voice is low and menacing.

Seong stands (or is lifted by Daryl, I'm not sure) and moves haltingly to the door, Daryl guiding him by the arm. He pauses in the doorway and his eyes narrow at me.

 _"I'd hate for anyone to out you. Would pretty much kill your career."_

"I think of the two of us, you're the one in love with your career. And as I remember, you were the one running around fucking all those guys. So. If you try to out me by saying I had sex with _you,_ then you're just outing yourself." I shrug.

Daryl gives one last push so that Seong is standing in the hallway, then slams and locks the door.

* * *

Daryl

Daryl turns to look at Glenn. The kid has a tired smile on his face and drops his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Thanks," Glenn breathes out the one word and then falls silent.

Daryl had wanted to talk to Glenn about... well, about them. But it looks like Glenn's about to fall asleep.

"Maybe we can talk later?" he asks. Though it's really late and tomorrow breakdown starts. The talent hardly ever comes in after the last performance. He might have to wait until New York to talk to Glenn. If they still need him that is.

"Uh...you still need me in New York?"

Glenn's eyes pop open and he lifts his head. "Oh yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Daryl's stomach drops. They didn't need him any more and tonight really would be the last night he got to see Glenn. He braces himself for the let down.

"I... Shit, I'm so tired. Sorry if any of this comes out wrong or inappropriate. I'm really exhausted." Glenn looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath.

"I- I like you. And I wanted to know...if we could...see each other...as more than friends? I mean, I know it's weird because I hired you, but...you don't have to do any work. I mean, you don't have to take the job if it makes you uncomfortable. Or, if you're not interested... I mean, if you're not interested you can still take the job, if you want to, or not." His voice trails off weakly.

Daryl feels his chest swelling with...something. He's not sure what the emotion is, but the feeling is an actual warmth, no, an _ache,_ spreading from his chest and it's so potent he can hardly breathe.

"I- I like you too. Was gonna ask you out. I think. " His voice is pitched low and he looks at Glenn's shoulder, not able to look directly into his eyes.

"Really? That's great! That's awesome! We both... Wow. Uh..." he sits forward on the couch. "Can- can I kiss you?" Now Daryl looks up at Glenn and he sees that he looks nervous but happy.

"Yeah." Daryl shoves his hands further into his pockets and studies his shoes. He feels like his grin is splitting his face in half and it's kind of embarrassing. "Yeah."

Glenn pops up to his feet but doesn't seem all that steady. He sways like he's had a lot to drink. Daryl takes two quick steps and is in front of Glenn, taking hold of him by the shoulders.

"You okay? Need some water or somethin'? You should sit."

"No, I'm fine. It's just...getting back into a show. It's been a while. I-" Daryl turns to get a water from the fridge but Glenn grabs his hand and pulls him back. Back so he's facing Glenn and they're standing close. Really close. He can feel the kid's breath on his cheek.

"I want -" Glenn starts but doesn't continue. His eyes are wide and pleading. Daryl can see the raw desire in them and is sure his look the same. The ache in his chest moves up to his throat and he swallows thickly. He looks at Glenn's lips, they're full and pink.

Suddenly Glenn is kissing him and, it's just a press of lips, but he can _smell_ him, maybe shampoo or hair product and sweat and...something that's probably just _Glenn_ , and it's so intoxicating he can't think straight.

Now _he_ feels dizzy, like he might fall over any second. He grabs a hold of Glenn's shoulders again, just to steady himself.

In return Glenn's hand snakes around his waist to rest on the small of his back. Glenn presses close and their bodies slot together. Daryl feels a thigh press between his legs and he inhales sharply, his lips parting slightly.

Glenn's tongue darts into his mouth and licks at his teeth until his own tongue moves forward to meet it. Glenn presses even closer if that's possible, tilts his head more and opens his mouth wider. They're breathing each other's humid air, tongues sliding around each other, deeper with each pass.

He's now achingly hard and kind of wants to grind up against Glenn, but isn't sure if he should. If Glenn would think it's too forward or aggressive. He doesn't have to decide though because he feels Glenn's cock grinding into _him_. Even through his jeans and Glenn's pants, he feels the kid pressing and rubbing their cocks together and Daryl can hear the small sighs and sounds the kid is making. He also hears low moans and realizes those sounds are coming from him.

Glenn's hand reaches and grabs his shirt, pulls it so Daryl has no choice but to follow. Follow as Glenn drops to the couch and pivots to lie back along its length. Daryl is now leaned over him, one leg extended along the length of Glenn's leg, the other kneeling on the floor.

His face is level with Glenn's neck so he licks and softly bites at the skin there. Glenn whimpers and presses his head back into the cushions which lifts his whole body in an arch off the sofa putting him on display for Daryl to admire.

Glenn's chest is hairless but also just the smoothest clear skin he's ever seen. No scars or scratches, barely even a mole or freckle. He wants to _feel_ all that soft looking skin pressed against him but there's too much clothing in the way so he leans up a bit and grabs his shirt by the back of his collar and yanks it off. He hears the snap and pings of buttons popping off and hitting the floor.

When he repositions himself between Glenn's splayed legs he can feel Glenn's erection through his pants pressing on his stomach. He can feel the soft, smooth skin of Glenn's chest against his own skin and the contact sends a surge of arousal coursing through his body. Shit, he can feel it in his _toes._.

He licks and bites at a nipple, something he's wanted to do since seeing the kid step out of the shower. Glenn moans, a filthy, sexy noise and presses up into him, squirming.

"Oh shit, Daryl. Can you fuck me? Please? Oh God, I need you to fuck me so bad."

Daryl pulls back and looks at Glenn. Head thrown back. Lips red and shiny. Hips rocking forward in small thrusts. Hands reaching out to pull at Daryl's arms. God, this kid just devastates him. He can't say no. Why would he?

"Yeah. Yeah. Want to. You got a condom?"

Glenn's brow wrinkles and he looks around frantically. "Is there anything here? I don't have any... Shit!"

"Hold on." Condoms are usually stocked in the dressing rooms - but lube not so much. Daryl looks around and sees a duffel bag in the corner. He has a sinking feeling it's the one Seong had with him earlier. Well. With his earlier plans, it probably has what they need. And it's not like he's going to use it now. Daryl shrugs to himself and goes over and starts going through the bag. Soon enough he has a good handful of condoms and lube packets to bring back to Glenn on the couch.

"Oh, thank God!" Glenn grabs at his pants and starts to undo them. They should be easy off costume fastenings, but his fingers are clumsy.

Daryl huffs a laugh and pops the fly on his own jeans, pushing them down to the floor and stepping out, kicking off his shoes too. He hears a frustrated sound from Glenn and looks to see what's going on. He's trying to push his pants off but they're tight and he's sweaty so they're sticking to his legs. Daryl takes hold of the waistband and pulls down, peeling them off. Glenn sighs in relief. His underwear is stretched tight over his erection and he quickly pulls them off too, exposing himself for the second time to Daryl. But this time Glenn is hard. His dick is jutting up against his stomach, flushed dark and leaking a small bead of pre-come. Daryl wants to sink his mouth down over Glenn's cock, taste it, but before he knows it Glenn is tearing a lube pack open with his teeth. He squeezes some onto his fingers and reaches down between his legs to his own entrance.

Oh fuck. Glenn is fingering himself open and it's so hot Daryl might come just from watching him. A strangled sound escapes Daryl's throat.

"Shit, kid."

"God, Daryl. I need you. Need you to fuck me. I'm sorry I'msorry - I - I can't help it. I just want you so bad."

The kid's desperation is just too much for Daryl to resist. It's probably not enough prep but he shoves off his boxers and rolls a condom on, using another packet to lube it up. Glenn lifts his knees as Daryl positions himself and with one hand guides the head of his cock to Glenn's entrance. Their eyes lock and Glenn starts nodding. First slowly, then with more urgency.

"Yes. Please. I want to feel you."

Daryl pushes in slowly; he doesn't want to hurt Glenn. But Glenn has other ideas. He thrusts up repeatedly so each move helps to push Daryl deeper, more quickly than he intends. When he's as far as he can go, Daryl pauses and tries to calm his breathing. Slow deep breaths. If he doesn't take a moment now it will be over too fast. Glenn keeps moving though, not just thrusting up but rolling his hips too.

"Oh fuck. So good. Oh. God, you feel so good inside me."

Something about hearing the kid so desperate for it, for _him_ makes Daryl pause in wonder. He's honestly never been this turned on before, felt this constant surging of arousal making his body ache with want. His breathing is coming in gasps and he feels like riding that pulsing wave of _want_ by pounding into Glenn, but he won't.

He pulls out slowly and pushes back in with as much control as he can bear.

"Yes! Yes. Like that. Harder. Please. Just fuck me harder, please!"

Daryl pulls out and pushes in a little faster, then again, and again. He bends his arms so his chest rests flush on Glenn's. He can feel fingernails digging into his arms and Glenn's hard cock pressed between their stomachs.

"Oh god, yeah. Oh fuck. That's it. Yeah!" Glenn's words spur him to move faster, harder.

Daryl is pumping in and out quickly now, moving just his hips in sharp thrusts, his grunts a punctuation for each breath, each thrust. He can hear the slap of skin on skin and can feel Glenn clenching around him and- oh, god. He really wants to slow this down, to make it last but his body is _not listening_. The best he can do with what his mind wants is to lean up and kiss Glenn. His lips brush Glenn's cheek and he licks at the corner of his mouth because the kid is too preoccupied to kiss back, lips moving but nothing coherent coming out except 'fuck' and 'oh god' and 'Daryl!'

Hearing his name in that plaintive, needy voice pushes him to his climax. Heat rushes up his body and white noise fills his ears. He comes hard, cock pulsing and spurting into the condom inside Glenn. His body clenches rigidly with each spasm and their loud moans coincide and seem to echo in the small room.

He drops onto Glenn's body for a boneless second but quickly pushes himself up again. Glenn hasn't come and Daryl feels kind of shitty about that. Glenn's eyes are closed and he's still moaning and squirming so Daryl braces his weight on one arm to take Glenn's cock in hand.

Glenn's eyes fly open when he feels Daryl's hand on him and he grabs his wrist, tugging it away. Confused, Daryl pauses and looks at him questioningly. He doesn't say anything, give any indication of what he wants, or doesn't want, just continues squirming and panting, looking somewhat dazed.

So Daryl reaches instead to his softening dick to hold the condom on as he starts to pull out.

"Wait. Don't...don't... Just gimme...gimme a minute."

Daryl can feel Glenn's ass still clenching and it's starting to get uncomfortable but he bears through it to see what it is Glenn wants. Glenn continues to rock his hips rhythmically, still moaning and after a minute more of this Daryl can feel his dick start to harden again. Glenn must notice it too.

"Ohhhhh yeah. That's...that's just... What I need."

Daryl is still hesitant and isn't hard enough yet to start pumping again so he holds himself above Glenn and watches his face. Glenn's face which is tensed in concentration, almost looking like he's in pain, hips rocking with more force now.

Glenn moves one hand from where it's gripped, vice-like around Daryl's arm and reaches down. Daryl watches as Glenn's hand bypasses his own dick and settles where they're joined. Fingertips soothingly stroke the base of Daryl's stiffening cock then press at Glenn's own skin just at the far side of his taint. Daryl can feel the pressure it creates on his dick.

The reaction is immediate. Glenn's body stiffens though he keeps clenching and rocking. His hitching moans almost sound like sobs at this point. Where his slit was once leaking a small bead of clear pre-come that would disappear each time it pressed to Daryl or Glenn's stomach, it's now drooling a pearly web, stretching but not breaking, come puddle on Glenn's stomach growing minutely with each pulse of movement.

Daryl is fully hard again now and starts moving in and out slowly. It would be nice, he thinks, to press his body down onto Glenn's but he doesn't want to block himself from the view of Glenn's face, his chest flushed red, his stomach muscles flexing and cock jumping with each clench. He's moving faster now and Daryl works to match his rhythm when suddenly Glenn's eyes fly open and he sounds out a choked cry.

That ring of muscle squeezes Daryl's cock for what seems like a minute when Daryl realizes Glenn hasn't ejaculated. Weird. Wasn't that..? Daryl slowly resumes thrusting (he'd slowed when he thought Glenn was coming) and it draws more cries out of Glenn.

"Ahhhh...aahhhh...aaahhh, oh fuck! Fuck. God... Oh my god. Ooohhhhhh..."

Suddenly Daryl's second orgasm hits and shocks the fuck out of him. He'd been so concentrated on what Glenn was doing he didn't even feel it coming. His eyes slip closed and his whole body locks up, his cock jumping and pulsing - _shit_ \- into the same condom as the first time.

He opens his eyes as he feels Glenn's legs wrap around his waist, feels heels dig into his back pulling him deeper and finally, _finally_ sees the spurts of come shoot from Glenn's dick, flying up onto his belly and chest. One shot actually hits his chin as he's curled up in a spasm. Glenn really is crying now it seems. Tears leak from his eyes which are squeezed shut and he has that ragged, hitching breath that comes with a really emotional cry. What _was_ that even - that orgasm? Daryl collapses directly on Glenn but then he slides to the side, not wanting to crush him or make it hard for him to catch his breath. He feels weak and shaky but has just enough energy and coherence to check the condom as he pulls out and see that it didn't break.

His drops his head down next to Glenn's and listens as his breathing evens out, noses at his hairline which is wet from sweat and tears. He presses a kiss there and his tongue darts out to swipe a salty drop.

Glenn pulls Daryl's arm around his waist and relaxes, making a contented humming sound.

"That was fucking amazing," Glenn exhales.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Daryl sighs his agreement.

Glenn's breathing slows and Daryl's pretty sure he's sleeping so he lets himself relax too, ignoring the sticky come drying between them and twice used condom still on his dick.

Something drifts to mind as his eyes fall closed. Seong winking and saying 'After show fuck is the best." Daryl would have to agree.

* * *

Glenn

I wake up in my hotel room alone. Not that that's a surprise, just a disappointment. I sit up and take stock, going over the night in my head. The amazing sex. Drifting off tangled up on the couch even though it was cramped and uncomfortable. Waking to find Daryl cleaning me off with a warm washcloth and handing me my clothes. I asked him to come back to my hotel room but he said he had work to finish up at the arena. I hope that wasn't an excuse to get away from me. He walked me to my limo and didn't pull away when I kissed him goodnight, but he seemed withdrawn. I'm worried I've made things uncomfortable. I hope he doesn't think I just used him. Like I'm one of those stars who fucks around. I'm not! Did he feel like I'd taken advantage of him? Okay, I'd offered him the out of not taking the job, but didn't really give him an opportunity to talk about it. Plus, the way I had begged for it, for him to fuck me... I'm kind of embarrassed. But I wouldn't take it back. That was the most amazing, mind blowing sex I'd ever had and even if I'd have to beg shamelessly for it, I'd do it again.

We have to talk. But more than that I just want to see him again.

I go back to the arena to find him.

* * *

Daryl

Daryl checks in with Tyreese and makes sure the stage is secured for the night. It was tempting to go to the hotel with Glenn but he thought he should take a step back. He can't help feeling bad. Sure, the sex was amazing. Shit, that kid and his filthy fuck talk and his, what, hands-free tantric orgasm thing. But there's a nagging feeling that he'd taken advantage. Glenn had just broken up with his boyfriend and was obviously fatigued from giving a two hour performance. He should have exercised a little more control. He hopes Glenn isn't regretting what happened. The other part of his brain tells him that he shouldn't worry because Glenn is probably used to hooking up with new people all the time. You don't get that good at sex without a lot of practice. So he shouldn't feel bad, because he's probably just another sex partner. He doesn't know which argument makes him feel better. Or worse.

Daryl's sleep that night is fitful.

He goes to work the next day for stage breakdown. Tyreese tries to talk to him, but must sense he's preoccupied because he gives him space after a couple of conversation attempts.

He wants to talk to Glenn. He wants to _see_ Glenn, but he doesn't even have his number! What's he supposed to do, pass notes through Kyung?

Luckily the kid shows up late in the afternoon. Daryl knows he's there to see him since there's nothing for a performer to do at the venue once the stage starts coming down.

The kid looks nervous. Maybe he's going to tell Daryl it was a mistake. That he shouldn't go to New York. Glenn asks if they can talk and then they go back to the dressing room for privacy. The room brings back all the memories and feelings from last night. Luckily, Daryl doesn't get hard from it. Much.

"Um, I didn't think... Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Glenn looks upset.

"S'okay. Doesn't matter where we talk." Daryl keeps his face neutral.

"Okay. Yeah. Uh...I want to apologize."

"For what?" Daryl is confused.

"For, uh, coming on to you so, um strongly? Taking advantage of my position? I just wanted to kiss you. But then, I don't know. I couldn't stop myself. You probably think I'm, like, a... a slut or something." He looks worried and sad.

"No! I thought... _I_ might be taking advantage. I should've stopped it."

"What? How could you take advantage?"

"You'd just broken up with your boyfriend. Probably upset about it and shit- I mean, uh, stuff. Plus you were tired and maybe kinda woozy."

"No, no! I was fine. Seong and I haven't been together for, like, two years. He's just trying to get me to go on tour with him again. But that's never going to happen."

Daryl nods. He feels a little better. It still doesn't clear everything up between them.

"Are you - Do you still want to come to New York?" Glenn asks

"Yeah, sure. If you still need me."

"What if we don't?"

"Oh. Uh. You don't need to hire me. I won't hold you to it." Daryl had signed a contract with Kyung but they could tear it up.

"I mean, what if we don't need you, but I just want you to come so I can see you more?"

"Like...a groupie?"

"Oh. No?" Glenn sounds unsure, despite his words.

"You want me to travel with you so we can have sex?" Daryl pauses for a response from Glenn. The way he can't meet Daryl's eyes is answer enough.

"That's a groupie." Daryl doesn't add that thinks he might be okay with that, if it meant amazing sex like they'd had last night. Then again, a little voice in him warns, that might not be a great idea. Daryl thinks he might be more into the kid than vice versa and would be likely to get hurt. Whereas, if he's working the tour and they happen to be hooking up on the side he wouldn't feel so pathetic about it all.

"I don't want to be a sexually harrassing boss. I don't want to take advantage of you, so if I had to choose between seeing you and not having sex, or not seeing you at all, I'd choose no sex. I mean, I'd choose to see you."

"Are all Korean stars so worried about sex in the workplace? Because I can tell you most American performers don't have a problem with it."

"No, no one in this industry is. I just don't want _you_ to feel I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. I don't want you to have to hire me if you don't need me."

"Well, we need you for New York. After that, um. We can use you, but Kyung says you're kind of expensive."

"You want me to stay past New York?"

"If you can."

"How long?"

"A month and a half."

"That's the whole tour."

"Yeah." Glenn shrugs a shoulder like it's no big deal.

Daryl marvels that Glenn is so sure he wants him around for the entire time. He wouldn't get tired of him before that? Meet someone else in another city? Daryl is even more determined to have an actual job, something to fall back on if that happens.

"You sure? You...might change your mind."

" I really like you, Daryl. I thought..."

"What?"

"You might like me too?"

"Yeah, but-. You probably get a lot of people falling- uh, throwing themselves at you."

Glenn gives a huff. "Hardly."

Daryl looks skeptical.

"I don't count underage girls. I don't meet people. People I'm interested in. You're the first person I've talked to in that way in, what, two years? If we just had regular jobs we could hang out, go on dates. But I'm travelling and I don't want to wait a couple of months to see you. I only have so much time in the U.S., and I want to spend it getting to know you."

Daryl feels a flicker of happiness at what Glenn is saying.

"I can cut my rate."

"No! You shouldn't have to do that."

"I'd take whatever the job pays. I can join the crew.

"Why would you do that?"

Daryl smiles. "For the perks."

Glenn laughs, then a look or worry erases the happiness. "Oh, shit. I forgot to mention. I'm not out. Do you mind?"

"No. I'm not really either."

"So you don't mind...hiding this?"

"I was going to tell my brother, but I don't have to."

"No, that should be okay. Just, stay away from the Korean media outlets."

"Yeah. I think I can do that."

They both laugh.

"So you'll take the job, and...we'll try dating on the road?"

Daryl studies the hopeful anticipation on Glenn's face. He nods and smiles. "Yeah."

xXx

Daryl gets home as Merle is getting ready to go into work. After shuttering his illegal distilling operation, Merle took a job as a bouncer at a club in Atlanta. It doesn't pay much but it's above board and that's what matters to Andrea.

"Hey bro. Have a good show? How's Tyreese?

"He's good. Seein' a girl, Karen."

"Huh. You neglected him fer too long? He had to find someone else to warm his bed?

I thought since they legalized gay marriage you two would be first in line to tie the knot for sure."

"Fuck you." Daryl says it more out of reflex. But then he's quiet. Merle has always teased him about being gay, about being interested or involved with Tyreese. Probably because the man is his only good friend. Still, it's hitting a little close to the mark and he's not sure how Merle will take the truth. Now is probably a good time to tell him. If he's okay with it, then he's okay with it. If he isn't...then, well, Daryl won't be around for a while so Merle can have some space to get used to the idea. Or to pack up all of Daryl's shit and pile it on the curb.

"I'm goin' to New York. Joining this last show. Month and a half."

"Yeah? Is it Motorhead? You finally get your dream job?"

"No. It's ... this Asian star."

Merle's expression is one of utter confusion. "What?"

"Glenn Rhee. He's a K-pop star. Korean pop music.

"He backin' the brinks truck up in here?"

"No." He doesn't want to mention it's actually a pay cut.

"'S it a promotion?"

"Nah. Just crew. Why?"

"Just wonderin' why you'd tour for someone who you never even listened to their music. When you only ever work three months in the year. What would make you pick up and go on tour?"

"I'm...uh. We're..." Daryl pauses, rubs his chin, not able to get the words out.

"What?"

"Me and...Glenn. We're..."

"What?!" There's actual panic in Merle's voice.

"I'm..." Daryl can't say it. Thirty years of hiding it from Merle is a lot of suppression to overcome.

"You tryna tell me you're gay?!" Merle's face is red and his fists are clenched. Daryl is surprised he can't see steam coming from his ears.

"Yeah." Daryl lets out a breath he'd been holding and he braces for an attack; verbal or physical. It doesn't come so he relaxes minutely. "Did you - You teased me about it enough. Did you know?"

Merle gives him a look. It's irritation. "I mighta thought something already. Shit! And now you're comin' out to tell me you're gay fer a slant eye?"

"His eyes aren't really that- Wait. Are you givin' me shit 'cause I'm gay or 'cause I'm seein' an Asian guy?"

"Shit. I don't know. You couldn't a eased me into it?

"Eased you- what? How?"

"I dunno. Told me a few years ago you were with Tyreese?"

"He's not gay."

"Well I know that now! But it would've got me used to the idea of your bein' gay first."

Daryl digests what Merle is saying. "So...you'd be okay if I were with Tyreese?" Daryl asks incredulously. Merle shrugs. "So, to you bein' with a black guy is better than an Asian?"

Merle sputters and his face turns red again.

"Well, at least I know 'im! Sort of like the guy. Hell, he got me my job!"

"Well...I don't know what to tell you. Except that you won't have to see him, so you can just pretend he's white, or black, or whatever you want to imagine."

"I don't want to imagine anything! Fuck! I mean- Aw hell." Merle slams out of the house and rides away on his motorcycle.

Daryl is home for two days but Merle barely talks to him. The day of his flight to New York Merle is nowhere to be found. He figures he'll give his brother some space, and gets Martinez to drop him at the airport. It makes him a little nervous leaving Merle like this, but he has no choice. He only hopes that his brother doesn't try to distract himself from his anger by pursuing his less savory hobbies. He's become pretty stable under Andrea's influence. It would be a shame if he messed that up.

He mostly puts Merle's reaction out of his mind. It's not like it was a surprise. It's not like the way they'd been brought up made him expect anything different. He remembers the words his daddy used, even before he knew what they meant.

He hopes Merle will come around. He's the only family Daryl has. For all Merle's talk about family and loyalty, it didn't take him long to abandon that.

Daryl wants to believe it will blow over, that Merle won't cut him out of his life entirely. He doesn't know if he'll be happy with just grudging endurance, or even uncomfortable tolerance. But he'll take what he can get.

* * *

Glenn

The six weeks on tour is great. Once Jun is recovered, he is back at stage management. so Daryl signs on as a first level roadie. He doesn't want to create resentment by getting hired over anyone with seniority. He's not looking for a special position and doesn't want to make people feel like he's skipped over them. I'm glad he decided to come. He says he wants to be there when I want an after show fuck. Which is pretty much every time.

Daryl stays every night with me in my hotel room but only after I practically beg him to after we've had sex. After a couple weeks of this I confront him and he admits to me he's worried I'll lose interest or want someone new. He didn't want to assume I wanted him there and then have me have to kick him out. I feel horrible he felt that way. I have to set him straight.

I tell him I want to try to build a real relationship with him. I've only had two boyfriends; one was in high school, which was pretty casual so we broke up when I went to Korea, and then Seong who was a cheating bastard.

I didn't feel as connected with them as I do with Daryl. I tell him I think I'm in it for the long haul, if he is too. I don't say I love him, but I almost feel I could. I know I will be in love with him soon, but it may be too soon to say it.

After we talk it relaxes something in him. He smiles and jokes a lot more. I love his sense of humor. I love it when I can make him smile, that unselfconscious, full face smile. It happens more and more.

We spend all our free time together, exploring the cities, getting to know each other. Yes, and having a lot of great sex.

The next month is even more amazing. I ask Daryl to come home with me to Michigan. We stay in a hotel for a week and I show him around to all the places of my childhood and teens. Then I take him to meet my parents. I wanted to have that week alone first before introducing them. Yes, they've been accepting of me, my sexuality in recent years, but what if being introduced to my boyfriend would trigger their homophobia again? I wanted to delay the confrontation as long as possible. It's not so bad when they meet. They're a little stand-off-ish at first, but warm up slowly. In fact, I think Daryl is just about as uncomfortable as they are, so everyone needs time to adjust. They offer him a separate guest bedroom but I tell them we'll use my room. My mom looks scandalized. I don't know if it's gay sex that bothers her or the sex out of wedlock. Maybe she'd be happier if we were married. My dad is stoic. He's reserved every morning when we come to breakfast and doesn't give either of us eye contact or address us directly unless strictly necessary until later in the day. I start waking up a little earlier and having coffee with just my dad and mom. It's not quite the relationship we had when I was growing up but it seems to put them more at ease.

Daryl comes out of our room later and it helps because it gives his hair a chance to dry from his morning shower. Best not to remind my parents why he needs to shower after nights of sweaty, kinky sex. Which, after Daryl gets over it being in my childhood bed, it totally is. Anyway, they are eased into the day a little more gently and they can talk to us and give us eye contact like normal people.

Problem solved. Sort of. I hope one day we won't have to play these games.

Daryl is lying on his stomach on my bed, flipping through my high school yearbooks as I'm plucking out chords on my guitar. I feel like he has a grasp of the real me. He's seen me working in my career, in my home and hometown where I grew up, and he's met my parents. He's even seen pictures of my awkward junior high school years. In contrast, I feel like I hardly know anything about his background.

"Can I visit your place in Georgia?"

"You really wanna?"

"I want to know where you grew up. How you became who you are."

Daryl scoffs, but falls quiet.

Then, "My brother Merle...might not be okay with us. I told him I'm gay just before I came on tour. He didn't take it so well."

"I'm sorry. I don't have to go."

"No. I'd like you two to meet. He's my brother...he's- he was the most important person in my life. He needs to accept me and you, because...because you're part of my life." He smiles at me but it's sad. His eyes get distant.

"Was?"

"Huh?"  
"You said he 'was' the most important person in your life."

"Yeah. He was. Until...until... Until now." He looks me in the eye and I know he means 'until I met you.' It's not 'I love you' but it might as well be. I nod, understanding.

We make plans to fly to Georgia. I can feel the tension he's carrying around get worse as the days pass.

* * *

Daryl

They go to Yonah, Daryl's hometown in the north Georgia Mountains. Daryl has Glenn wait in the car while he goes in to talk with Merle. The brothers had exchanged texts while Daryl was working but they were all about the cities he was in and not about his growing relationship with Glenn.

Merle is sitting at the dining table with his hunting knives spread out in front of him. He looks up when Daryl walks in.

"I've brought Glenn to meet you. You think you can manage to be polite and not an ass?"

Merle glares at him for a second but then his face relaxes into more of a sullen pout. "Yeah. I'm sorry about how I reacted. I'm sorry I said racist, homophobic things. I'm going to work on improving my attitude and- and worldview."

It almost sounds like he's reading from a script. Daryl looks at Merle skeptically.

"Did Andrea tell you to say all that?"

"Maybe."

"Do you mean it? Or are you just sayin' it so she won't break up with you?"

Merle squirms and glares at the same time. "Hey! I'm tryin'! Gimme a break here!"

"Well, if it's so hard, why'd you agree?"

"She pointed out it's either I come around, or I spend the rest of my life alone."

"The rest of your life?"

"Well, if I don't accept your deviation- I mean _choice-"_

"It's not a choice."

"Whatever. If I don't accept... _it_ , well, I won't have a brother. And she'll leave me. I don't turn my back on family. And I'm not too stupid to know I won't find no one better than Andrea. I wouldn't want to anyway." Merle looks down and his voice gets low, "She's the one." It sounds slightly resentful.

Daryl studies Merle and knows his brother will come around. Even if he's just doing this for Andrea, and a little for him, the fact that he's willing to try means he'll get used to it eventually. Plus, Glenn is easy to like, funny and smart.

"Okay. No shit talk about gays or race. I really like him so try not to mess it up for me."

"Fine, as long as you don't mess it up for me."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Okay."

Daryl goes out to the car and brings Glenn in with him. Introductions are made while Merle looks Glenn over.

"Well I can see why my brother took a shine to you."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, I always thought he'd go fer his friend, Tyreese, or someone like him. Strong, solid, big teddy bear. But you're downright pretty. All geisha-like."

"Merle!" Daryl is beyond embarrassed.

But Glenn seems to take the insult in stride. "Um. That's not really a compliment."

"No? Well, who knows what you gays find complimentary?"

"Yeah, well, speaking of complimentary...I have these 'complimentary' backstage passes to see RUSH, but now I don't know what to do with them." Glenn produces a thick envelope from his messenger bag and waves it around.

Merle's face falls. Glenn grins evilly, then tosses the envelope onto the table.

"Eh, It's not like Daryl and I will be using them. We'll probably be busy fucking each other all over the house here. Maybe you can use them so you won't be in our way."

Merle sputters and looks from Glenn to Daryl to the envelope on the table and back again.

Daryl laughs and throws his arm around Glenn's shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss to his temple. They're going to get along he can tell.

They do. Glenn finds out that Merle makes moonshine and they get into a deep discussion of Popcorn Sutton and how his recipe differs from Merle and Daryl's family recipes. Merle shows Glenn the still out back and that night they both get hammered and talk about concerts - Merle drunkenly naming bands he'd like to see, and Glenn telling funny stories about any of the musicians he happens to know.

Later in the week when Andrea meets Glenn they hit it off immediately and she hugs Daryl and whispers that she's happy for him.

Daryl takes Glenn hunting and gives him lessons in tracking. For all his boundless energy, Glenn is able to walk silently in the woods following Daryl's lead until they catch something. And he doesn't flinch, much, watching Daryl dress and butcher the kills either.

Glenn slides so easily, so seamlessly into his life, it's amazing. It's like finding a puzzle piece that had gone missing for years and he'd given up on finding, filling a hole Daryl didn't know was there until it suddenly isn't. He feels the unease he's been carrying around nearly his whole life fading into warmth and contentment.

* * *

Glenn

We go back to Korea and make plans for my farewell tour. Daryl signs on as a roadie. Again, one of the regular crew, not a lead or a manager.

I introduce him to my halmoni. They don't communicate much but he loves her cooking so she takes a liking to him. I tell her he's my boyfriend and we share a bedroom, but it's not clear she _really_ understands our relationship. Then again, maybe she's more aware than she lets on.

The tour is kind of sad because a lot of my staff find new jobs. These are people that have been with me for my whole career. Once someone finds a job we replace them if we need to with someone who knows their position is temporary. I go through a lot of sad goodbyes.

After my farewell tour I close down all production for pop star Rhee Ji-hoon. I keep a fan mail account and mailbox, but that's it. Min-Ji and I release statements through our reps that we've broken up and I'm moving to the US. She gets a bump in sales because her new solo album is all about longing and heartbreak. I'm sure she's written them about not being able to date her manager openly, but the coincidence works to her advantage.

I settle in Atlanta with Daryl to complete my degree in music at Emory. I actually tried living in my own apartment for a couple weeks since being on tour with Daryl is not a real-life experience. I thought I should live normally on my own for a while and have a few regular dates with Daryl. We quickly decided normal is overrated and Daryl moves in with me. Daryl works the stage at a small nightclub that features LGBT friendly bands. I finish my degree in one academic year.

After, Daryl and I move into his house. It's small, but there's plenty of room for two. Merle moves out, saying he doesn't want to live under a roof where there's gay sex going on. I wonder if he uses that line on Andrea when he asks to move in with her.

Eventually Daryl and I remodel the Dixon family home. Nothing drastic. We leave the original structure, a two bed one bath house with a living-dining-kitchen area, and we add a large master suite and bath and expand and modernize the kitchen. We also pave the driveway and build a really large garage. Room for four vehicles, but we only have two. Daryl uses the extra space for rebuilding motorcycles. I build my music studio in a detached building in back of the house. Luckily the property is big, a couple of acres, so there's still lots of wide open space. I didn't want to erase all trace of the home Daryl grew up in. They weren't all happy memories, but it made Daryl into the man I love.

Andrea and I invest in building a legal distillery and then incorporate Merle and Daryl's alcohol business. Dixon Distillery now produces small batch hand crafted moonshine using equipment, recipes and techniques passed down from their great granddaddy. I write songs for other pop artists and write the occasional commercial jingle to keep busy and the creative musical juices flowing. I get a lot of concert tickets from my clients and contacts in the business so Daryl and I travel to see the shows.

You might not think it, but we don't live extravagantly. I made some money, but the label took a good chunk. Maybe I should say the label made good money and they gave me a slice of it. I invested to save for the future and we live off what we earn. It's a very comfortable life.

Surprisingly the still, I mean the distillery, brings in the most money for us. Demand is high. Batches are small so we expand production slowly. Daryl knows a lot of people in the music industry in the US and gets their products into the right hands which creates enough buzz that they don't have to advertise. He markets their moonshine to high end liquor stores in whatever city we travel to. I bring in some customers from Asia.

When we get together for dinner Merle, Daryl and I sip the private label 'shine at the end of the night. Andrea prefers wine. Merle gets drunk and sentimental and talks about their childhood. Growing up in poverty and scraping by. The stories are made less harsh by time and alcohol, and Merle's humor, but the sadness, the difficulty, the _pain_ is still implicit. It makes me marvel at their resilience. I look at Daryl and smile in wonder at the fact that he's such a capable, gentle, loving man, when circumstance could have made him anything but.

I thank God almost daily that I met Daryl, that fate allowed us to find each other when geography, income, race and _logic_ would have conspired against us. I know how lucky we are.

* * *

Daryl

"'Member the outhouse? Splinters in yer ass. Damn near falling in if'n you were tired enough."

Merle remembers living with an outhouse. Daryl must have been too young or blocked it. He does remember living in a mostly burned out shell of a house after the fire that took their mom. Learning to hunt so he wouldn't feel the hunger pangs stabbing so sharply, so often. When easy cheese was a treat, never mind having jelly to go with their peanut butter sandwiches.

Daryl looks at Glenn laughing at Merle's story of Daryl accidentally using poison ivy to wipe his ass when they couldn't afford toilet paper. The story is made even funnier by the fact that Merle and Andrea had just been fighting over whether or not to add a bidet to the plans for their master bathroom in the house they're building up the road. Andrea thought it was 'weird and ostentatious.' Merle insisted it was 'classy and totally useful.'

Merle looks over at Daryl. "Who'd 've thought..." he says, almost in wonder. "Who've thought that after all that, the Dixon boys'd be riding high on the hog, huh little brother?"

Daryl smiles his agreement. It's true. With their childhood, their upbringing, people probably expected the to end up in prison or worse. He looks at Glenn and reaches out to lace their fingers together. There are so many things that have happened to Daryl that are amazing, that are beyond anything he could have dreamed. But the best thing that's ever happened to him is finding Glenn. As far as he's concerned, he could do without any of it, except for Glenn.

* * *

posted 9/24/15

"Geu ge ppalli. Dangsin-eun modeun geos-eul eod-eul nayo .."

That was fast! Did you get everything-

 _"Yeogiseo mwo dodaeche mwohaneungeoya?"_

 _What the fuck are you doing here?_

Halmoni = grandmother

Jihoon has been one of the top ten boys name in Korea for the past 40 years. I liked that the shortened version would be 'Ji' so, sounding like 'G' for Glenn, and reminds me of How These Days Grow Long by DrPepperDiva. I know Steven's Korean name is Sang-yeop but sometimes I don't like to make fanfic too personal. It kiind of squicks me out.

I used the name Kyung because that's the name of a cute guy I went to high school with.


End file.
